1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission system, device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless transmission system, device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, there are more and more wireless transmission interface, such as Bluetooth, Infrared Data Association (IrDA), IEEE 802.11 series, Wi-Fi, Zigbee. Since wireless transmission interfaces are not restricted by length of physical transmission wires, more and more electrical devices, which support wireless transmission interfaces, are developed.
Wherein, wireless transmission interface are often utilized to transmit information between several devices. In the prior arts, users must know ID, IP address or other identification information of transmission target devices for transmitting information to transmission target devices, which may disturb users. Especially, if users are not familiar with electrical devices, it's hard for users to obtain identification information of electrical devices.
Above all, there is a need to develop an easier way to transmit data wirelessly.